


Они знают

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Они могут отрицать это сколько угодно, но все знают правду.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Shiba Kaien
Kudos: 1





	Они знают

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [They Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711442) by [tgfmcom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgfmcom/pseuds/tgfmcom). 



_Они думают, что она их не слышит. Думают, что не замечает, как они всякий раз шепчутся у неё за спиной, называя **шлюхой** и **позором семьи** , добавляя при этом_: «Как она посмела попытаться разбить счастливую пару? У неё нет ни малейшего понятия о чести! Как такую могли принять Кучики? Может, она и со своим так называемым братом спит?»

***

— Только что мимо меня прошёл лейтенант Шиба. Он _такой_ горячий!

— Это точно. Очень жаль, что он женат.

— В любом случае, шансов у тебя нет.

— Кстати, ты знаешь, почему Кучики Рукия вечно следует за ним, как тень? А ведь она даже не старший офицер.

— Без понятия. Но я слышала, что лейтенант Шиба настаивает на том, чтобы она посещала собрания. А ещё он очень разозлился, когда узнал, что капитан Кучики против того, чтобы она получила более высокую дожность.

— Как думаешь, между этими двумя что-то есть? Я имею в виду, что и девочку можно понять — Шиба Кайен весьма привлекательный мужчина. Но что насчёт него? Они правда могут любить друг друга?

— Может она просто притворяется, будто спит с ним, чтобы извлечь из этого какую-нибудь выгоду? Не стоит об этом забывать. В конце концов, она из Инузури.

— Всё может быть, но разве не очевидно, что она сохнет по нему? Это прекрасно видно по тому, как она на него смотрит. И почему-то он _явно_ предпочитает её другим. Либо они оба влюблены, либо он покорил её своим _обаянием_ , но взаимностью отвечать не собирается.

***

_Они думают, что он их не слышит. Все в курсе того, что у него к ней особое отношение, и он хочет наказать себя за это. За то, что был настолько очевиден в своих поступках._

***

— Лейтенант Шиба _снова_ тренируется с Кучики.

— Я не удивлён. Они могут отрицать это сколько угодно, но у маленькой принцессы явно много привилегий. Одна из них — частное обучение у лейтенанта отряда.

— Которое ей весьма пригодится. Ты видел её навыки владения мечом? За деньги можно купить многое, в том числе вступление в Готей-13, но таланты не купишь никаким образом, а она таковыми точно не блещет.

— Твои слова разозлили бы лейтенанта.

— Я тебя умоляю. Он всегда целовал задницу Кучики и кричал на нас за констатацию _фактов_.

***

_И она знает, что это неправильно. Он её **начальник** и, что ещё хуже, **женат**. Незамужняя девушка из знатной семьи не должна испытывать чувств ни к одному мужчине, пока родня не представит её будущему мужу, который станет тем единственным, кого можно будет любить._

***

Она наблюдала за тем, как он лежал на траве, лениво закинув руки за голову. Его глаза были сосредоточены на чистом голубом небе третьего района западного Руконгая.

— Что случилось, Кучики? — спросил он, повернув к ней лицо.

Что случилось? На самом деле, много чего. Она могла составить целый список.

Но в тот момент, глядя в его голубые глаза, она просто не могла сказать ему об этом. Не хотела прекращать то, что было между ними. Она уже слишком к нему привязалась.

Поэтому ответила с лёгкой улыбкой:

— Всё в порядке. Мне просто нравится смотреть на вас, Кайен-доно.

***

_Это один из немногих случаев, когда его действительно волновало, что происходящее в корне неправильно. Она его **подчинённая**. Она **незамужняя** младшая сестра главы одной из самых уважаемых семей в Обществе душ._

***

— В последнее время до меня часто доходят _слухи_.

— Слухи?

— Да. О девушке, которую приняли в семью Кучики, и о парне — Шиба Кайене. Люди говорят, что у них может быть роман.

— Что ж, можно ожидать чего угодно от подобных ей. Не могу сказать, что удивлён поведением парня. В семье Шиба всегда были очень низкие стандарты.

— Да, но _слухи_ … Ты представляешь, какое это пятно на репутации семьи Кучики? Если брак с первой девчонкой из Инузури вызвал насмешки у других влиятельных кланов, то к чему приведёт скандальная история со второй?

— Бьякуя-сама знает о слухах?

— Вопрос в том, не плевать ли ему на то, что происходит прямо у него под носом.


End file.
